


A Better Outcome Than Expected

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot certainly never would have guessed that Lapis walking in on her pleasuring herself would turn out this much better. Requested by an anon on my NSFW blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Outcome Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested lapis walking in on peri using her metal powers to masturbate like the day they were introduced and i actually finished it in less than two weeks this is a new record

Peridot's bare body shivered, hips jutting upwards into the air as a result of the immense pleasure supplied to her by the little metal vibrator that she influenced with her powers to thrust in and out of her entrance. She had been overwhelmed by feelings of sexual needs, and unlike when she wasn't working alone and there were other peridots around to help satisfy the needs, all she had was the little vibrator that Lazuli kept under the couch. It hadn't been that difficult to figure out how to work it, and now that she was using it she couldn't see herself stopping until release had been achieved and she was feeling relieved, to whatever extent that may be.

Her legs twitched and her muscles clenched, and she quickly aimed the vibrator for the rough spot on her upper wall where she knew it would feel best. A soft moan left the green gem as she gently prodded at the spot with the vibrator, massaging carefully and rolling her head to the side as she relaxed under the immense pleasure. She imagined if Lazuli were here, managing the vibrator instead of Peridot just doing it with her powers – she imagined her thin body pressed up against her own, warm mouth leaving kisses and bites along her neck and collarbone...

“Lapis,” she hissed out in a soft moan, taking one of her own nipples between her thumb and forefinger and lightly tweaking it. Peridot's hips twitched and bucked, and she found that fantasizing about her roommate being present mostly served to make her crave the attention of a certain blue gem. With a frustrated whine, she clicked the vibrator into the next setting, and a squealing whine left her at the overwhelming sensation. She was going to climax, she could feel the buildup in her gut...

But before she could achieve release, she heard the tall door of the barn slide open and wet bare feet against the wood floor. Peridot tensed, stilling the vibrator and biting her lip as the vibrations continued despite the ceased movement – she had lost her grip on her powers due to the breach in concentration, and couldn't use them to turn the knob to at least lessen the intensity. She paled considerably as she watched Lapis Lazuli walk up the stairs, and wished that she at least had a blanket to make it a bit less obvious what she had been in the middle of doing.

Lapis stopped as soon as she reached the upper landing, blinking slightly and watching Peridot with careful blue eyes. “Am I interrupting something?” she asked in a tone that was somewhat amused and made the technician's insides practically _burn_ with need; she wanted her roommate to touch her, needed it, even. The question was whether or not she would be too shy to ask for it. Before she could work up the nerve to get a single word out, though, Lazuli started walking away. “Well, I'll leave you to it, I guess. Have fun. Call me if you need anything.”

“I need you to fuck me!” Peridot cried out in a horrible attempt to get words out before the other could leave, and her face turned bright cyan as soon as she finished getting the sentence out. Lapis slowly turned to look at her, a startled and amused expression on her face that made the infernal rush of blood to the technician's face even worse. “I-I mean, what I meant to say was, I had actually been thinking of you and would very greatly appreciate it if you were to join me in my sexual pleasures?” The question was hurried out, an attempt to get it asked before she got too scared.

Silence passed between them for a few moments, and Peridot was caught off guard when she heard the sound of soft laughter from the older gem, sounding so unfamiliar in her normally sad and subdued voice. She closed her eyes, embarrassed and upset, confused as to why Lapis would laugh at her over something that was certainly no laughing matter. Was she trying to make fun of her? If she didn't want to partake in sexual activities, all she needed to do was say no!

However, the technician was surprised again when she felt slender fingers on her, lightly dragging down her upper body and making her shiver. Confused green eyes opened to find the ocean gem studying her projection carefully, though it didn't take long for her to glance up and look at Peridot's face, a small smile across her lips. The green gem felt her face heat up considerably more – she had always found Lazuli attractive, and it was only becoming frustrating now that she was sexually aroused, the vibrator still humming inside of her and natural lubricant leaking from her slit. “You're cute,” Lapis spoke in an amused tone, and before Peridot could get the chance to protest, thin hands lightly rested atop her breasts and put pressure on the sensitive lumps of fat, making her moan.

“I need to make sure you're okay with this,” the ocean gem added on moments later, still carefully kneading Peridot's chest – stimulation to that area of her body was fairly new, and only the burning need between her legs, begging for the friction it missed, distracted the technician from becoming a moaning and drooling mess. “I'm not going to touch you anywhere else without your _explicit_ permission. Just a nod won't do, you have to _really_ be willing, okay? If you're not, I'll just stop immediately and let you keep going at it with the vibrator.”

“No!” the younger gem protested a bit too quickly, grabbing onto Lapis' sides as fast as she possibly could without startling her roommate. “I – I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to, Lazuli! I really really want you to make me feel good and I want to make you feel good too! And, um, I'm so aroused that it's becoming painful, so... yes. Please continue.”

The older gem snorted faintly, but stopped palming her breasts in favor of moving to behind her. Peridot whined slightly, about to protest the physical action stopping, but she was cut off by Lapis pulling her into her lap and lightly resting her hands on the younger gem's thighs. She shivered, leaning back into her roommate a bit as she felt the skilled extremities slowly make their way up to her lower abdomen, thin fingers lightly brushing against her skin before settling just over where she needed them most. The technician tried and failed to keep her hips from moving upward slightly, seeking more and deeper contact as Lazuli slowly began allowing her fingers to explore her wet folds.

Peridot was about to request a little more when she suddenly felt two fingers enter her, easily because of how aroused and open she already was from her masturbation earlier. She shuddered and bucked into Lapis' hand with a whine, craving more and shivering when those digits forced her open a little further in order to hook around the vibrator and pull it out, leaving the technician achingly empty. Her hips twitched, but her roommate used one hand on her abdomen to gently hold her down.

She watched as Lazuli turned down the intensity on the vibrator before gently easing it down her upper body. Peridot cringed slightly at the wetness left on it from where it had been earlier, but cooperated with a deep blush as she watched it wander closer to her sweet spot. It didn't take long for the ocean gem to carefully hold it over her clit, and the technician made an embarrassingly loud noise of pleasure, leaning her head back into Lapis as the vibrator was gently rubbed over the bundle of nerves, almost giving her a bad case of sensory overload but just staying in the territory where it was pleasurable. She thanked the stars it wasn't vibrating as harshly as before.

The green gem could feel her climax building up in her gut again, but before she could release the vibrator was removed for her clit and instead settled where the vibrations could just barely be felt in the bundle of nerves. She whined from want, but didn't get to worry about it for long, as Lapis proceeded to gently ease two fingers back into her and crooked them just right to put pressure against her g-spot. Peridot cried out from the pleasure, her head thunking back against her roommate's sternum. The ocean gem certainly knew how to make these endeavors overwhelmingly pleasing.

Lapis continued to do that, scissoring Peridot open gently and occasionally massaging the rough patch on her upper wall with teeth leaving marks against the side of her neck and shoulder. When a third finger was added, the green gem lost all sense of self, reduced to a moaning and whining mess as she weakly held onto Lazuli's leg with one hand.

She eventually turned her attention to what was going on below, albeit reluctantly, and the bright blush across her face and shoulders and chest only intensified at the sight of her attractive roommate's fingers diligently at work and the vibrator resting in the nicest possible spot. Peridot's orgasm took her completely by surprise, a sharp scream of pleasure pushing past her throat as her grip intensified and her back arched away from Lapis' front. Her climax rolled in waves down her spine, walls clenching around the ocean gem's fingers and – much to her mortification – a little bit of liquid squirting out to join the natural lubrication already gathered in her hand.

Embarrassed and tired, the younger gem let out a slight groan as she leaned completely against her roommate. Lapis held her gently, wiping her hand off on the wooden ground and pressing a light kiss against Peridot's neck, which she supposed helped ease the humiliation a bit. “You came so hard,” the blue gem murmured softly against her skin, making her blush harder. “I'm all worked up now, too, Peri. Would you like to show me how your powers work?” she spoke in a seductive tone, and despite how suggestively she was speaking, the green gem couldn't help but be confused. Her powers? What did they have anything to do with... oh.

Oh!

“Of course!” Peridot declared, a second burst of energy hitting her as she jumped to her feet quickly, wincing at the slight soreness between her legs. She quickly took the vibrator from Lapis' hands, blushing a bit at the amused expression on her roommate's face and laying her down on the ground, a little startled when her clothing suddenly disappeared from view with a burst of blue light, and then the technician had to pause, overwhelmed by the sight of Lazuli lying bare and ready before her, spreading her legs to reveal that she was already wet and wide open.

“It, um, feels better if you lie still,” the technician explained in a stammer as she gently aligned the vibrator with her partner's entrance. “Um, are you in need of foreplay or do you think you're aroused enough to take it right now?” she asked, a bit more nervous than she would have liked to be – stars damn it, she was about to give the gem she'd been admiring since she was on the ship a good sexual time, of course she was nervous! But that wouldn't keep her from letting her powers perform as well as they possibly could.

“No, I'm ready,” Lapis responded with a nod, and Peridot wasted very little time in pushing the vibrator past her entrance, leaving a little kiss against the ocean gem's clit. The older of the two gave a little gasp, hips rolling upward, and the technician backed up a bit in order to watch and concentrate on using her powers. She used her mind to turn the knob on the device, making the vibrations kick up a notch, and started a steady pace of thrusting the vibrator in and out of her roommate.

She took great glee in watching the older gem come undone. Lapis' back arched and she moaned, fingernails scratching at the wooden floor of the barn as Peridot continued her rhythm and turned up the vibrations. Quiet pleas to go harder were heard and cooperated with, the technician picking up her pace gradually until the device was pounding in and out of her roommate's pussy relentlessly. The sight was horribly arousing, and the technician rubbed her legs together in an attempt to get rid of the building tension, frustration causing her to go even faster.

Lapis' orgasm took her by surprise, the ocean gem letting out a sharp cry of her name as her back arched and she squirmed against the floor. Ugh, now Peridot was _really_ turned on again, and it didn't help much that she couldn't bring herself to look away. She watched as the older alien rode out her climax and eventually calmed down, slowing the pace of the vibrator so as not to overwhelm her. She was about to draw the device out and scamper off to use it on herself again, but before she could, Lazuli spoke up. “I see you got worked up again over there. Come here, sit on my face, and do _not_ stop thrusting that thing for the love of god.”

The smaller gem didn't hesitate in quickly moving forward, hovering over her roommate's face for a moment and overwhelmed by the situation at hand before lowering herself. Lapis' tongue immediately went to work, gently massaging her sensitive folds and making her moan slightly. Peridot wasted no time in continuing the rough pace of the vibrator from earlier, shivering as she felt her roommate's skilled tongue against her most intimate area, gently running against wet flesh and flicking against her clit. The technician cried out at the stimulation before turning up the intensity of the vibrations hitting the older of the two.

Lapis seemed to work harder at that, gently massaging the tight muscle of Peridot's entrance before thrusting her tongue in, exploring her sensitive spots and making the younger gem cry out as if in pain. Losing her grip on herself a little, the green gem turned the vibrator up to the highest setting, feeling with some satisfaction as the other extraterrestrial cried out against her and arched her back. Peridot shivered at the sensation of the other's mouth vibrating against her, unable to keep her hips from rolling as she rode Lazuli's face less than gently. It was a good thing that breathing wasn't required for either of them. A heat was building up in her gut, quickly, burningly, she was going to--

Her orgasm ripped a scream from her throat as she ground down on her roommate's face and her vision went white, back arching and head falling back as she rode it out as best she could. Lapis lightly stroked her walls with her tongue, helping her milk it to the very last drop. It was quick but intense, leaving her feeling satisfied and relieved, and she moved off of Lapis' face in order to sit by her side.

The technician lightly tweaked the former noble's nipples with her hand that wasn't controlling the vibrator from afar, watching as the older gem gasped and her face contorted with pleasure. It didn't take her very long to cum, and Peridot kept a careful eye as Lapis writhed against the floor, crying out and legs twitching as a second orgasm overtook her. It was a fascinating and beautiful sight, and when the ocean gem had finally calmed down, the green gem gently reached between her legs to remove the vibrator and laid down against her, arms reaching around her roommate and holding her close.

“How are you feeling?” she asked softly as Lapis turned over to pull her close, gently nuzzling her face against the older gem's shoulder. Affection bubbled up in Peridot's chest at the action – she felt very strongly about her partner, not that she would admit it quite yet. She'd been through enough developments to last her the day, having _finally_ gotten some action from Lazuli after wanting it consistently for months on end.

“I'm feeling amazing. That was amazing,” the older responded, gently stroking through the technician's blonde hair with slender fingers. Peridot purred at the touch, leaning her head into it a bit with her mouth in a little cat-like smile.

“Good. I agree,” she responded, curling up a little closer against her roommate and closing her eyes. Exhaustion was beginning to settle in, and she supposed a nap was in order.

Maybe they could do this again sometime. The younger of the two already had a few ideas floating around in her head of what she'd like to do...

 


End file.
